Corsets
by Botsey
Summary: While on the computer Nyota sees a desireable item and orders it. What repercussions will there be for an over anxious Vulcan? You must read to found out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

The final bit of fluff will be a two chapter posting. There is no mention of womb, or wombs as the case may be, Spock carrying Nyota, or love at first sight. There are mentions of frustration, a degree of anger, loving forgiveness and Vulcan possessiveness and be assured the Red Pencil was here for a short time…Ready? OK, Soothing music, dim the lighs, Action…

Corsets

One day while idly browsing on her personal comm unit, Nyota was amazed at the sight that popped up on her screen.

Bust Buster Sale!

Three For The Price of Two!

Buy two corsets get the third one free!

These fascinating - oops, she seemed to have picked up on Spock's favorite phase - these _intriguing_ under garments had been employed for hundreds of years by Terran females as an aid to achieving the much desired 'hour glass' figure. The advertised garments were exquisite - one even described as a wedding corset! Giving way to flights of fancy, Nyota envisioned herself in that confection of stays, lace and ribbons on her wedding night. She was certain that such a garment would meet with Spock's approval.

After entering the promotional code for the second time (Had she really just ordered six of these things?), Noyota submitted her chit code and shipping information.

~o~0~o~

Star Fleet Academy

San Francisco, CA

The wedding was scheduled for the weekend following their debriefing after the Battle of Vulcan and Terra. Nyota had questioned Spock about the close interval between his great personal loss and what should be a joyous occasion. His reply was simple

"_Kaiidth." _What is, is_. _

His continued explanation, simply stated, was that he would never again make the mistake of hesitancy and procrastination. Spock had never verbally expressed his love for his mother; he would not allow the same thing to happen between them. Their bonding and marriage would give him the outlet to let Nyota know the depth of his devotion.

With his explanation, Nyota wept. Tears of sorrow for Vulcan - the planet and its people; tears for Amanda Grayson - her Beloved's mother and her own dear friend. Nyota and Amanda had carried on a sub-space relationship during her last months at the Academy. Their relationship grew after an initial meeting and a meal they had enjoyed together with Spock. Nyota had been able to discern Amanda's great insight and humor and could sense her approval of the growing relationship between Nyota and her son. The physical distance between them did not lessen the crushing loss Nyota felt and her complete understanding of Spock's utter devastation.

Holding Nyota Spock stated, "By our bonding, I honor my mother. Some of the words I should have spoken to her, I will rephrase for our circumstances. You will never want for my sincere expressions of appreciation and endearment, for you are indeed half of my heart and soul."

The plan was that both ceremonies would take place at the Vulcan Embassy. Witnesses to the ceremony would be by invitation only and were relatively few in number- Captain Pike, Chancellor Bennet, the Bridge crew, Drs McCoy and M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, a few others from the Enterprise, their respective parents, the entire Embassy staff and T'Pau who would make a rare trip to perform her grandson's bonding ceremony. Captain Kirk would perform the civil wedding ceremony and register it on the ship's log.

Sarek had informed the Embassy staff of reception arrangements. Of course, most marriage bondings were necessitated by the approach of Pon Farr and the groom and bride never lingered after the ceremony. Here however, in a nod to Terran traditions, Spock and Nyota would spend a little while with the guests to enjoy their well-wishes.

Spock, was presented with this idea while at Nyota's apartment. His thoughts when initially informed was,

"Nyota, at that point in time, I am very much opposed to sharing you with anyone."

Her response was a compromise,

"Spock, just one hour. We can then take time to say good-bye to our parents. Every bit of me will be yours from that moment on…"

It was a reluctant agreement.

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, he deposited her at the far end of her couch, then he seated himself as far away from her as possible, and said,

"My control is not without limit, My Nyota. Everyone has their breaking point."

Nyota responded,

"That is a human expression but it does not apply to you, as a Vulcan, control is the basis for everything."

"Yes Nyota, but now in anticipation of our becoming one, I have very little reserve in the area of patience.

"In addition, you have not factored into your conclusion, my human half which I now attempt to subdue with the most powerful form of Vulcan logic I am able to muster."

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and said,

"I am returning to my quarters to engage in much needed meditation."

Spock did not return to her quarters again. As he said,

" I have become weak."

Because of his self-emposed exile, Nyota was surprised when after the debriefing Spock suggested that they visit a very fine East Indian restaurant near the campus. Spock had ordered the meal before hand and as they entered the establishment she saw her parents, seated at a table. She turned and looked at Spock and he nodded and then guided her to them. Her joy knew no bounds.

Benjamin performed the ta'al and finally all were seated, the food was then sat on the table and everyone became silent. All four diners honored 'The Vulcan Way'.

Nyota's parents had rented a flitter and it was in the parking lot. Spock requested the front passenger seat which relegated Nyota and her mother to the back seat. Her mother raised her eyebrow and Nyota shrugged her shoulders. But she did recall Spock's recent conversation about control.

Benjamin addressed Spock,

"We grieve with thee."

Spock nodded

"May I inquire about your father?"

He has immersed himself in work. A suitable home planet has been located with many similarities to our original home. The Federation has been most generous and supportive. The original number of survivors is in flux as Vulcans who have lived off world for years, even generations are making their presence known. They are cataloged and numbered by a staff at the Embassy. Many of these reports are the result of what can be best described as space networking. This has been very encouraging to the planet's survivors."

Benjamin nodded thoughtfully.

In the back seat M'mumba was holding Nyota's hand tightly and her lips trembled as she whispered,

"We thought we had lost you."

Nyota's response was,

"We thought we had lost Terra."

These confessions caused a response which echoed conduct from long ago- a daughter's head on a mother's shoulder. In this surrender Nyota gave up duty and responsibility for comfort and love.

The vehicle passed through the security gates of the Academy without hindrance due to the two officer's insignias. Spock and Nyota were dropped off at the officer's quarters and Benjamin and M'mumba continued on to their room at the Guest's Residence on the far side of the campus. It was agreed that the next day they would meet for lunch.

Spock and Nyota entered the lift, he pressed the destination buttons for the two floors and was silent. When the lift arrived at her floor she paused, looked at him. exited the lift and proceeded to her room.

Within minutes of her arrival in her room her comm unit signaled. Spock's image filled the screen,

"Ashayam, please accept my apology. I did not bid you farewell."

"Spock, I am concerned about you. Do you wish to talk about anything?"

Spock looked down and then turned to his left. Finally he looked her in the eye and said,

"I am having very human responses to your presence Nyota. I have attempted meditation. This has been partially successful but Beloved, I fear my body will betray me in your presence. Your body, your scent, your voice, even the sound of your breathing is overwhelming me. I desire you Nyota. Thank you for loving one who is as illogical as myself."

Nyota was in tears,

"Spock I thought you were having second thoughts about…us. I am sorry I am a source of torment for you."

With that, the screen goes dark and Nyota was left seated before the unit attempting to settle herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Corsets

Chapter Two

The next day Nyota received her package. She signed for it at the Reidence's lobby desk and carried it to her room for a thorough inspection.

The corsets were indeed beautiful. The wedding one was exquisite, it was so feminine that it echoed the sentiments of a fairy tale.

The latter part of that same day Sarek returned to the Embassy. T'Mela, the household manager conferred with him in regard to the reception menu. t would be a totally new experience for her for such a celebration was unheard of on Vulcan. Nyota had suggested a simple vegetarian buffet and stated,

"Those who desire meat can satisfy that craving after the reception."

The bridal party, that would include, Nyota's parents, would all wear Vulcan robes. Spock had requested that she not have her hair styled but allow it to fall off her shoulders and down her back.

The night before the wedding Sarek invited Spock, Nyota and her parents to the Embassy for Last Meal. After they finished Sarek requested Spock and Nyota to accompany him to the family apartment. They followed Sarek into what had been Amanda's room. There spread on the bed was a beautiful collection of jewelry. Most pieces Amanda had received as gifts from dignitaries, companies, royalty and others. Some of these had been acquired over the many years she had traveled with Sarek. There were earrings, necklaces, bracelets pins and even items that Nyota had no idea of their function. Other pieces had been personal gifts to her from Sarek.

Gesturing, Sarek told his soon to be daughter-in-law,

"My Amanda would have wanted you to have these. In addition, please accept this apartment as your place of residence when you are here. I will find occupancy in another part of the building."

Nyota stood before her almost father-in-law with a reverentially bowed head,

"Father, you honor me with this gift. Will it be satisfactory for these pieces to remain here in these rooms that once belonged to Lady Amanda? They will be safe here and I would be more likely wear them to an Embassy affair."

Sarek nodded.

Spock performed the Ta'al and said,

"Father live long and proper."

The reply heard was,

"Peace and long life to you my son."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day the Captain of the Enterprise stood before the assembled guest, to his left was Sarek and Spock to his right Nyota's parents. The bride's entrance was announced by music. One of the few request she had made…was to enter to the srains of Mendelssohn's The Wedding March.. Also, according to Terran tradition she wore one of Amanda's Robes, something old. The something new, well, new to her was one of the necklaces that her father-in-la had given her. As something borrowed, a pair of her mother's earrings. The blue was a bunch of Vulcan flowers cultivated in the Embassy garden.

If ever there was a time where control was necessary-this was it.

Through the bond his father's thoughts were,

'Be strong my son. Your wait is almost over.'

Spock could not take his eyes off of Nyota.

Kirk, noticing Spock concentration and focus, cleared his throat to bring his friend back to the present…the ceremony was over in minutes.

"Dearly Beloved….and finally, I now pronouce you man and wife."

T'Pau was brought to the raised platform in her sedan chair and then insisted that the couple kneel before her…

"What you now see has come down from times long ago….This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul…Soon, the bond was complete.

Nyota smiled as she received his first thoughts,

"I do not desire the spending of much time in this place. Nyota, I desire our solitude."

"Spock, I promise we will leave at the first opportunity that will not seem ackward."

He nodded and placed his arm around his wife's waist and his eyebrows flew up. Instead of feeling the softness of her skin, he felt fabric and some sort of rigid support.

He sent ,

'K'diwa, I am unfamiliar with the garment my fingers have discovered under your robe.'

Spock was very much aware that his wife was fully capable of carrying on at least two conversations simultaneously. With perfect pitch, on board The Entrprise, she was able to listen to several channels at one time, able to differentiate one from the other and then, if necessary, respond to each one correctly. Yes she was extremely capable of multi-tasking. This she did as she greeted another guest and sent,

"It is a surprise."

Spock's eyes shifted to the right…

"I don't think that I will like such a surprise…no, not at this time."

'Just think of me as a present that needs to be unwrapped.'

'Unwrapped?'

'Yes, released from its confines…'

'Confines…?'

'It will take your breath away.'

Spock already knew what would take his breath away…

'…My breath away?'

Smiling brightly, "Captain Pike, I am so glad you were able to attend. Please enjoy the Embassy reception."

'Yes, it will. When I saw it, I thought of how you like mysteries, knot tying, equations, puzzles and things that have to be solved mathematically…'

His retort,

'My mind is presently not so engaged…'

"Dr McCoy, Christine…"

"Yes, yes, I remembered Christine."

"Chancellor, Mrs Barnett, it is an honor for you to be present. Thank you from both of us."

Of course, Spock nodded.

'Nyota, my internal clock gives you ten more minutes then…'

"Jim, thank you for your service toward us this day. Right behind the captain was Sulu Scotty and Chekov.

Imitating a comedian from the twentieth century Kirk said to Nyota,

"Darling, you look simply marvelous."

With her acute hearing she heard a faint growl.

Spock then did something completely out of character. He raised his hands to silence the guests and thanked all for attending and then said,

"My wife and I have some personal matters to attend to. He abruptly took Nyota's hand and they walked toward the door to the sound of applause.

Chekov's voice was heard,

"Personal matters, I thought they 'vere' going on their honeymoon."

McCoy was heard to say,

"Down boy."

Spock was guiding Nyota as he usually did, by applying his hand to the small of her back. Their destination was the nearly appointed rooms in the family complex. From those upper rooms there was also stairs that led to a private garden complete with a pond with a fountain. Upon reaching their floor Spock set the controls so the lift would remain on that floor. He then took Nyota to the back and locked the back door. He did all this while holding Nyota's hand as if she would disappear if he did not have that personal contact with her.

Taking Nyota into the gathering area he sat her down, knelt and placed his head in her lap,

"Ashayam, I am overwhelmed by you."

Nyota kissed his hands and said as she raised his head from her lap,

"It is mutual."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She then stood up and Spock undid the ties of her robe and neatly folded it. As he removed the under slip he discovered the encumbrance he had only discerned by his fingers-a heavily reinforced lace and ribbon trimmed undergarment. Nyota started to twirl and said,

"It is called a wedding corset, is it not beautiful?"

"What purpose does it serve, Nyota?"

"It makes a woman have a beautiful figure."

"But your form is already perfect.

"The garment is pretty."

"Nyota, without it you are beautiful."

"But this makes me feel pretty."

In mid twirl Spock noticed that the back of the garment was secured by ribbons that laced in the back similar to a shoe. He stopped her movement and started to tug at the ribbons with the thought the garment would fall away. This was not the case for under the laces was a fabric that gave in both directions and would not tear As he tugged, the fabric kept changing its size.

Almost groaning he turned her to face him and notice another challege. Vertically, down the front of the garment were little closures like hooks. Placing his to hands at the top he applied his superior strength with the thought that the garment would rip down the front. That did not happen.

There was some sort of symbolism involved with the act of a Vulcan male tearing off his bride's garments. It alluded to the actual tearing of the female's body. But the same fabric that hindered him during his initial efforts caused him to fail the second time.

Nyotya took his hands and kissed them. She then instructed him on how each one of the twenty hooks could be opened. As he opened the last hook the garment fell away and he marveled at the perfection before him.

Now there was nothing more standing between him making reality his imaginings.

Once he was satisfied, he left his Aduna sleeping peacefully and he went to meditate

When Nyota awoke she saw on his pillow a neat package, tied with ribbons and laces. It was the completely 'torn to shreds' corset.

That said much for a strong, focused, determined, male Vulcan who at some point in time, while his Aduna slept found it necessary to prove himself superior to that garment.

Hugging the neatly wrapped totally destroyed garment to herself, Nyota smiled and thought,

'It would not be a good idea to show Spock the remaining corsets. She then wondered, who could she give them to?


End file.
